


Stories of walker the time traveler

by Drakkaniel



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkaniel/pseuds/Drakkaniel
Summary: Walker is a human with a magical fob watch who lets him travel in time and space, join him marcos and star on they adventures





	Stories of walker the time traveler

**Author's Note:**

> in my last fanfic i noticed that the images in the middle of the fanfic is a bad idea so i am putting the image of my oc here
> 
> Walker: http://fav.me/dbxiaib

It was in the middle of the night, the corridors were empty, all the people where sleeping when a flash of light covered the corridor, the flash lasted 2 seconds and when it disappeared left a man behind.

the man was holding a futuristic silver pistol, his dark hair was covered by a black top hat, he wore a overcoat, a social shirt, and a white blouse also wore black trousers, and in his left hand he wore a pocket watch.

—Come on, I'm three days behind you, I know you're here — the man shouted into the shadows.

sounds of gears began to ring and a red eye-shaped light formed in the shadows, the man quickly shot in the direction of the creature who skillfully dodged the shots and began to move away quickly

—this time you do not escape — said the man beginning a chase

corridor doors were opened abruptly by the man in his pursuit of the creature that was passing through the doors, sounds of footsteps echoed thanks to the chase that lasted minutes before the red-eyed creature entered a room followed by the man who opened the door with all the force making a loud noise

upon entering the room the first thing he noticed was the little girl of no more than 4 years, awake thanks to the noise looking at him about to scream.

the man put his hand on the girl's mouth before he could lure someone in and said — shhh shhh calms down I do not want to hurt you — the man said watching the girl start to calm down — now I'm going to take my hand out of your mouth but not shout — the girl nodded in agreement

the man took his hand from her mouth and smiled trying not to scare her

—Who are you?— The girl asked.

—you can call me Walker — the girl laughed — why are you laughing

—Your name is funny — she replied.

—Funny my name funny "hahaha"— he said sarcastically as he looked around

—Are you looking for what?— She asked

—A killer robot — he said, taking a long time to realize that he was talking to a child and when he turned to her, she was frightened —OF FUN, a killer robot of fun— he shouted as he knelt down so he could look the girl in the eye — ugly Robot who hates funny little girls like you, they come in and they end up with all the fun —

—This is awful— she said, calming down a little.

—yeah of course, they get to the little girls and they do THIS — walker starts tickling her what make her started to laugh frantically — until you do not want to laugh anymore — he talks smiling

gear sounds made him stop and look at the wall behind the girl where red eyes were redder than ever

—Damn it— he said, pulling the girl as close as he could, holding the pistol toward the creature who jumped toward them with silver claws revealing themselves ready to slice a head

the creature was within reach of both when walker shot, a sharp shot at the head, the impact of the bullet tossed the monkey-sized creature backwards knocking him down on the ground as he let out smoke, walker let go of the girl and slowly turned around bed to reach the creature lying on the ground

arms made up of iron pipes and cables the body was cylindrical its silver claws, its feet and hands have suction cups to hold it to the walls and a gear revolved in its chest, on its head a black sphere, black like the rest of the body

Walker put him on his shoulders and moved to the door

—I forget to ask your name?— He asked, looking at the girl.

— star, star butterfly — replied the girl

the man smiled guarding his gun and tidying up the hat before answering.

— beautiful name ... I feel like we'll see each other again Miss star ... maybe on a sunny day — he smiled opening the door and leaving


End file.
